Time
by Hellcat77
Summary: A story about how Add wanted his mother back and tried to time travel. But he didn't realize that there was someone else suffering the same pain he was. AraXAdd. YRXDiE. Rated T because cause of a gory seen.


**Hey guys! I know I am not writing any fanfictions lately but... I am busy. School work, Elsword, Need For Speed: Most Wanted, friends, parents, animes, and crap. Anyways here we are.**

 **Notice: This is a fanfiction starts with base classes and they will soon advance to their job paths.**

 **Add: Time Tracer - Diabolic Esper**

 **Ara: Little Devil - Yama Raja**

 **Elsword: Sword Knight - Lord Knight**

 **Aisha: High Magician - Elemental Master**

 **Rena: Sniping Ranger - Night Watcher**

 **Raven: Sword Taker - Blade Master**

 **Eve: Code: Architecture - Code: Empress**

 **Chung: Shelling Guardian - Tactical Trooper**

 **Elesis: Pyro Knight - Blazing Heart**

 **Lu: Noblesse**

 **Ciel: Royal Guard**

 **Rose: Heavy Barrel - Storm Trooper**

* * *

[Location: Hamel Village, Hamel Castle]

[Time: 12:44AM]

The Tracer also known as Add was working on some formulas for him to time travel using a hologram computer his Dynamos has created on his bed. Add had his hood up as he was trying to calculate something his Dynamos were showing. Add sighed giving up and decided to take a break. He looked at the time displaying on his Dynamos and realized it was 12:45AM already.

Add opened a file on his Dynamo computer and he stared at a woman with white hair. "Mum" Add said "I promise. I will go back in time and kill those bloody bastards who killed you". Before Add knew it he collapsed and fell asleep the cat hood still on him. He was working for two days non-stop.

5 minutes later Little Xia also known as Ara came in Add's room. "Add? You awake?" Ara whispered. Add was not sleeping lately and when the El Gang asked why he said he is working on a formula to go back in time. Of course they laughed at him. Add got furious and went into his room and stayed there for the whole day. Ara realized he was asleep and smiled.

She closed the door and walked over Add's bed and sat beside where he was sleeping. Ara had to bite her lip to stop herself from squealing at seeing Add smiling with the cat hood up. _'He looks so cute!'_ Ara thought. Ara poked Add's cheek "Hey Add?". Getting no response she knew he was in a deep sleep. She decided that this was her chance touched his hair. Ara dug her fingers in his silky soft hair under his cat hood.

He stirred. Ara almost jumped out of her skin but he was still asleep. Ara never thought that Add's hair would be so soft. She began to rub his hair and he began to moan which almost sounded like a purr. Ara giggled. Something caught Ara's eye. It was Add's collar that he always wore. Everyone wondered why he wore it and Elsword being the clueless idiot he was he questioned it.

Add didn't answer his question and for a second she thought she saw sadness in his eyes. But he replied that Elsword didn't need to know. And so El Gang forced him to talk about his past. It was revealed that the collar was actually used to bind him to escape. When he collapsed in the ancient library he managed to take out the chain and cuffs but couldn't get the collar off so instead he painted it.

Ara traced the collar. She frowned. Then she decided to do something no one has ever dared to do. Ara tried to scratch behind Add's ears a bit and he moaned which almost sounded like a purr. "So cute!" Ara whispered trying to contain her excitement. Ara sighed and got up knowing she shouldn't be there and she should sleep to. And so she left his room and went to bed.

* * *

2 years later

[Location: Altera Village]

[Time: 11:03AM]

Little Devil also known as Ara was searching the town for Time Tracer also known as Add. In the morning El Gang couldn't find Add anywhere in the inn they were living in. The El Gang decided to visit Altera before Add disappeared. And so Add's sudden disappearance was not very surprising because Altera was filled with Nasods technology. Running and asking around for Add for 10 minutes she gave up. Ara sat down on a bench nearby and sighed "Where are you Add?"

Suddenly she heard a noise from her right. The alchemist of the town Amos' house was there and there was some noise inside. Then there was a yelling from inside _"Ah! You can't take that pong! That's important research material pong!"_ The voice said. She recognized the voice which was Amos'. Suddenly Add came out of the front door and Ara was shocked.

Add was stealing. He had some tubes in his hands. Ara quickly got up and started running after him. Add hopped on his Dynamos and began flying through the air over a tall building. Ara already tired of searching didn't have enough stamina left to chase after him anymore. "Oh Add... You are a good person I know you are then... Why are you stealing? Is it because of... your mother?" Ara asked herself.

[The next day]

[Location: Altera Inn, Elsword's room]

[Time: 5:43PM]

The El Gang were in Elsword's inn room doing what they always do. Elsword and Aisha were bickering. Raven and Rena were flirting. Ciel and Lu were playing master and butler. Elesis and Rose were sparring outside. Chung and Eve were discussing how to rule a kingdom and how to revive the Nasod race. But Ara was just sitting there and thinking. _'Why did Add steal?' 'Maybe because he wants his mother back like how you want Aren back and he is willing to do anything'_ Eun replied to Ara's thoughts.

Ara sighed _'Maybe you are right'_. Elesis and Rose came inside "Hey we ar-" Elesis was interrupted by a sudden, loud and maniacal laughter. "Elsword... Kehehehehehe... What did I tell you? I have control over time and space!" Add was there. At the doorway of Elsword, Aisha, and Elesis' inn room. "Don't be stupid!" Elsword replied chuckling.

Add's grin grew "What? So does the muscle brain has a crush on Aisha?". Aisha and Elsword's face grew red. "Why you-! Aaahh!" Elsword charged at Add. "Elsword don't harm Add!" Elesis ordered. Elsword slowed down almost stopped if it weren't for Add's next comment "Oh so muscle brain needs his sister to babysit him? Such a baby. Kahahaha!" Add laughed.

Elsword then charged at Add again. "Elsword-!" Elesis couldn't finish because Elsword already slashed Add and he was slammed on the other inn room with blood coming out of the gash in his stomach. "Add!" Ara screamed and ran towards him. Before Ara reached Add he began to laugh. _'Wha-? How?'_. Add got up and suddenly all the blood and the gash was gone.

"So... Still think I can't control time and space? Kahahahaha!" Add laughed loudly. And El Gang realized the new outfit he was wearing. He had an eye patch, spiked Dynamos, new boots, strange gloves and bracelets, and he had a locket. Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions as he was laughing. _'Oh god Add...'_ Ara thought _'... What happened to you?'_.

Then Ara saw the thing Add was holding in his hand. That thing he stole.

* * *

1 year later

[Location: Lanox Village, Lanox Inn, Elsword's Inn Room]

[Time: 1:38PM]

The El Gang were having a meeting in Elsword's inn room after lunch. They were all sitting on the bed waiting for Add. "Where is he!?" Elsword yelled out of frustration. "Elsword calm down. He might be busy you know" Ara replied. "Yeah but it's not like him to be late at meetings" Raven said. "Maybe we should go in his room and see what he is up to?" Rena suggested. "No! Let's just... Wait a little longer... Hehe" Elsword said smiling but there was no mistaking the scared look in his eyes.

45 minutes later

"He still isn't here yet" Elsword sighed. Everyone nodded at Elsword's comment. "Now can we start the meeting without him?" Elsword asked. Everyone nodded again "Come on we have been sitting here for hours!" Lu protested "What is the meeting about?". "Lu it has only been 46 minutes" Ciel said. "No way!" Lu replied. But Ara wasn't listening

Ara got off the bed and started running out of the room in the hall. "Ara wait!" Eve shouted after her but Ara didn't hear her. Ara finally reached Add's inn room and opened his room door and she was surprised at what she found. His room was a mess. It wasn't like him to make such a big mess like that. Ara found a strange shard on the floor. She picked it up.

It was pinkish-purple like the locket he used to wear. It's been a week since they came to Lanox and he was isolated in his room since. Add even worked on some sort of hologram computer while they were traveling to Lanox. Ara went further in his room and there was a cracking sound behind her. Ara turned around and there was a huge crack in the air. In the air!

Ara realized that there were pinkish-purple glass-like shard around the side of the crack and in the crack were stars. Ara was drown in the beauty of it. Then Ara noticed a star which seemed different then others. Slowly Ara realized it was Add's left eye. Add came out of the portal and Ara gasped at what was in front of her. Add's sclera was black. His outfit had changed.

Most of all... Ara could see tears streaming down his face but he was smiling. Soon his smile turned into that insane grin "Hello Ara... Kehehehehe. What brings you here?". "Add... What happened to you?" Ara asked. "What happened to me? Kahahaha! I tried to time travel and I went into the god damn wrong timeline!" Add yelled and his Dynamos started trashing his room more.

Add held his head and looked at the ground still crying but laughing at the same time "I went through a lot of effort to go back to past but guess what? It was a wrong timeline! All those calculations! 3 years of study! 3 years of hiding my eye! 3 years of excitement of finally saving my mother! But it all went to vain! All the research! All the calculations! All the upgrades! ALL THAT TORTURE!"

There was a pinkish-purple blast from Add and then all the trashing came to an end. Ara was thrown back on the ground from the blast. She got up in a sitting position and looked at Add. He was on his knees and his Dynamos lay smoking pinkish-purple around him where was sitting. He was chuckling while crying at the same time. Ara got on her knees in front of Add and she hugged him.

Add just stayed there not bothering to push her away. "Add... You know you aren't the only one who wants someone important to you back" Ara said. Add still stayed there. "You know I have a brother... Who turned into a demon... And he is leading all the demons... Add you aren't the only one with someone taken away from you" Ara continued. Add still didn't respond.

"I tried to everything I could to bring him back to who he was but I was too late..." Ara continued again. Add still didn't respond. Ara still pulled away but still held his shoulders. "Add... Do you want to go through this together? To ease the pain a little?" Ara asks. Add was not laughing anymore. He just nodded though it was faint. Ara didn't know what came over her she just kissed Add. Add surprised soon relaxed and kissed back.

 _'You two finally got together'_ _'Shut up Eun!'_

* * *

 **OK all done. R &R anytime you want to. Even if this story is 2 years old. I just want to read reviews. Also check out my other stories please? Now I am done so bye everyone!**


End file.
